


Get Lucky

by Zzensan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, boyslove
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzensan/pseuds/Zzensan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AoKagaKise, Yaoi, Mature Contents, Alur cepat ya karena ada Aomine dan Kagami yang tidak bisa bersabar.<br/>Silahkan :')<br/>Im Not Sorry, pada akhirnya mempublish di sini. Salam, ZzenSan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lucky

SMUT Alert, 21+, Boyslove, Kurobasu

Zzensan

* * *

 

Langit malam tanpa bintang, awan seakan membentuk kawanan menyembunyikan cahaya dari penjuru angkasa . Malam di akhir pekan yang akan sangat panjang.

"Kalian berdua ke sini untuk meminum Bir? Astaga." Seorang murid SMU berbadan tegap dengan tatap tegas membukakan pintu untuk dua orang pria yang berdiri di depan rumahnya di udara yang dingin ini.Sang tuan rumah, Taiga Kagami. "Yo!! Kagamichii!" Kise sangat semangat setengah melompat memeluknya erat sambil mengenggam leher botol hijau tua dengan tampilan yang mewah. Ia mengecup pipi Kagami lembut membuatnya memerah tipis.

"Ayo masuk." Menyambut dua pria ini dengan sedikit canggung dan malu-malu di awalnya.

**. . .**

Ini adalah bulan ketiga setelah mereka mulai menjadi teman sex. Bertemu di pertandingan antar SMU dan berakhir menjadi seperti ini. Remaja lelaki memang selalu bermain dalam mode bahaya mereka. Kise adalah satu-satunya orang yang mabuk paling awal bahkan saat Aomine dan Kagami masih belum merasakan efek apapun dari Bir yang mereka punya. "Kau payah sekali Kise-" Aomine membiarkan Kise terlelap di sofa.

Udara dingin dan angin yang berhembus membuat gemerincing lonceng angin yang tergantung di jendela terdengar sesekali. Menikmati malam di akhir pekan, menonton DVD dan cemilan seperti ini sudah hampir jadi kegiatan rutin mereka. Kise meletakan kepalanya ke bahu Aomine yang duduk di sampingnya.

Ia tak bisa bangkit, Kise terlalu menyandarkan dirinya bermanja pada Aomine, rambut terang dengan kulit halus dan wajah yang polos saat terlelap. _'Manisnya'_ "Ah, aku ingin air mineral. Haus-" gumam Aomine mengeluhkan dirinya sendiri, ia tak ingin membangunkan lelaki dengan bulumata lentik pada kelopak matanya yang indah itu.

Terlelap dengan wajah polosnya bersandar padanya. Aroma parfumnya yang lembut segar, ia sesekali tertawa melihat wajah itu. Ini hampir tengah malam, tapi ia belum merasa mengantuk sama sekali. Kagami memberikan sebotol air mineral dingin padanya, ia duduk di samping Kise dan kembali menikmati film mereka.

"Ack-" Kagami terpekik kaget saat ia sadar Aomine menekankan ujung kakinya pada pangkal pahanya. "Apa yang kau-" Kagami sedikit kesal, ia hampir berteriak. Ia hanya menghela nafas, mengerti apa yang Aomine inginkan saat ini.

" _How pervert-_ " Mereka membawa Kise ke lantai dua, kamar Kagami.

Tinggal sendirian di apartement ini membuatnya leluasa memakai setiap kamar di kamarnya. Membaringkan pria bersambut blonde terang itu ke ranjang besarnya, dan menyelimutinya dengan hati-hati. Wajahnya sangat manis saat sedang tertidur, Kagami terkekeh memandangi Kise yang terlelap itu.

"Ack!!" lagi, Kagami kaget saat Aomine menindih tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba. Pria berkulit gelap dengan tatapan tegas namun begitu menggoda itu membuat Kagami bersemu, kulit mereka sangat kontras saling menyentuh. Aroma nafas Aomine sangat hangat.

"Hmmppggh-" Tanpa aba-aba Aomine melumat bibir Kagami dengan lembut, mendapat balasan ia semakin lapar dengan bibir pria di bawahnya. Lumatan dan liat lidah merah muda saling bertaut mengeluarkan bunyi decak air samar. Sedikit lengguhan Kagami terdengar manis membuat Aomine semakin bersyahwat padanya.

"Huh, kau sudah tegang!" Aomine menggenggam celana Kagami di bagian depan menyentuh batang yang mulai mengeras dengan precum yang membasahi pucuknya."Ini kan karena kau! Ahomine," jawab Kagami sedikit bersemu mendapat godaan dari pria dengan rambut gelap yang menindihnya itu. Ia tak ingin dinilai sebagai yang mesum disini.

"Sangat mesum!" Bisik Aomine menggoda mencaplok telinga Kagami yang memerah karena rangsang yang diterimanya.

Lagi-lagi, terjadi tanpa persiapan diantara mereka. "Nghh- Aomine!" Kagami meremas bajunya menahan desakan birahinya yang menggebu. Saat ia sadar dan membuka matanya, Kise sudah memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi mungkin sejak kecupan pertama. Wajahnya tak kalah merah, dengan mata sayu penuh pengharapannya.

"Ughh-" Wajah Kise yang merona cherry mendekat dan mengecup bibir Kagami, Kagami yang mulai mengucurkan keringat di dahinya. Aomine semakin bergairah melihat lawan ranjangnya mulai terbakar gairahnya, ia selalu paling bersemangat soal ini.

Memainkan puting merah muda yang yang menonjol dengan lidahnya. Membuat Kagami tak bisa menahan erangan dan desahannya, tangannya mengenggam dan bergerak bertempo lambat menyentuh kemaluannya. Aomine seperti paling ahli soal memuaskan pasangan di ranjangnya. "Aominechii! Aku-" Kise menyelak di antara mereka berdua.

  Dengan cepat ia menanggalkan kausnya dan melempar asal ke sembarang arah. Menubruk Aomine dan mencumbunya, kecupan si seluruh wajahnya. Aomine hanya tertawa menyadari Kise sudah tak bisa sabar lagi. Kagami melepas celana Kise perlahan, kaki yang sedikit tegang dan paha putih Kise membuatnya benar-benar tak ingin menahan diri.

" _Nice Ass!_ " Kagami Memberikan gigitan kecil pada permukaan kenyal itu. Menamparnya sedikit keras dan panas membuat tanda kemerahan melekat di sana. "Kagamichi! Itu sakit!" Kise menoleh dan menarik wajah Kagami agar lebih dekat dengannya.Ia bisa menghirup udara yang di hembuskan wajah tegas yang menatapnya lekat-lekat kedalam dirinya.

"Aah, Aominechi- Hei! tanganmu!" Aomine hanya tertawa kecil, ia satu-satunya orang yang masih mengenakan celananya di ranjang itu. Tangannya cepat bergerak menggenggam sesuatu yang mulai tegang hebat dari pria manis yang setengah mabuk di hadapannya, menggerakan dengan tempo cepat.

Lengguhan demi lengguhan keluar dari bibir kemerahan yang begitu menggairahkan. "Mendesahlah lebih manis, Kise" bisikan Aomine seperti menghipnotisnya. Kagami menyapukan lidahnya melumasi sesuatu yang ingin di masukinya. "Nghh-, Kagamichi!" Kagami tak berhenti, ia mengecup tengkuk Kise yang mulai berkeringat. "Kau sangat sexy-" bisiknya membuat Kise semakin tegang, cairan precum nya mengalir jatuh membasahi jemari Aomine yang masih memberi pelayanan di bawah sana.

Kagami masih sibuk memilin puting merah muda Kise dan secara bersamaan melesakan kedua jemarinya pada bagian intim Kise. "Hnngg,, ahh.. Lagi-" Kise memeluk Aomine yang memang berada di hadapannya. Ia membuka kakinya lebih lebar agar Kagami bisa lebih leluasa bergerak dan lebih dalam menjangkau. "Kau sangat mesum - Ryota Kise."Bisikan itu membakar dirinya perlahan di bawah pinggulnya.

"Hnggg,,, ahhh... Yeah," Jemarinya mencengkram rambut Aomine yang ada di hadapannya, untuk menutup mulutnya Aomine melumat bibir Kise dengan buas. Erangannya sedikit berkurang, ia harus melayani tautan yang melelehkan dirinya. _'Aku mulai kehilangan diriku-'_ Kise merasa bukan dirinya lagi, ini terlalu nikmat. "Aku akan memasukannya sekarang!" Kise membaringkan tubuh pucatnha, membuka kedua kakinya lebih lebar, menyambut Kagami yang duduk di depannya.

"Cepatlah, Kagamichi-" Wajah dengan rona merah muda dan tatap sayu itu benar-benar membuat Kagami ingin segera memuaskan dirinya. "Hnngg- ahh terlalu besar." Kise menggigit bibirnya seakan menahan kenikmatan memenuhi benaknya. Kagami lebih pelan berusaha memasukan dirinya, bahkan ia merendahkan posisinya agar Kise bisa menikmatinya.

"Ayolah, ini baru pucuknya!" Kagami menarik kedua lengan Kise, dan menghantamkan pinggulnya sedikit kasar. Lesakan hebat yang begitu dalam membuat Kise terbelalak kaget. "Uhh, hnngg,, lebih-" Kise terbata dalam nafasnya yang tesengalnya.

"Lebih dalam?" tanya Kagami mencoba mengartikan.

"Lebih pelan! Baka,-" Aomine menciumi leher Kagami dari belakang tubuhnya, mengecup dan melumat bibir pria berambut merah gelap itu. "Ahh,-" melihat itu saja membuat Kise semakin terangsang lagi dan lagi menarik pinggulnya, dan menekankannya perlahan. Ia menikmati pemandangan Kagami yang seperti wanita saat bersanding dengan Aomine. Memeluknya dari belakang, keringat yang deras mengalir, desahannya, dan ekspresinya yang menggairahkan. Otot dada mereka dan kulit kontras yang bertemu, sekaan peluh yang mengalir hebat dari keduanya.

"Kagamichii, cepat bergerak-" rengek manja dengan suara manis lelaki yang berbaring di bawahnya menggapai-gapai permukaan perut bermotif kotak samar itu. "Sabarlah sedikit Kise! Jangan terlalu cepat-" Aomine menggenggam kembali kemaluan Kise yang sudah basah. Ia meremas cukup keras dan memulai gerakanan telapat tangannya mengocok perlahan membuat Kise melengkungkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Ahh, ahh- Aku gak kuat lagi." "Hnnggggghhhh- Aomine!! Apa yang- Achh.. Ahh!!" Kagami terlonjak, ia menopang tubuhnya agar tak ambruk menimpa Kise. Perlahan ia menahan dirinya dengan kedua tangannya dan membuat kulitnya tubuhnya bertemu sentuh pada kulit Kise yang lebih pucat. "Ahh- bagaimana rasanya punya Aominechii? Kagamichi!" Kise memeluk tubuh itu, Kagami menahan sakit dan perih di bagian belakangnya.

"Ahh! Shit. Aomine ahh-" Kagami mengerang hampir berteriak kerap kali Aomine menjangkau lebih dalam bagian dirinya.

"Ahhkkhh,, ahh ... Hmmpphh-" Kagami bersemu hebat, ia mulai melinangkan airmata, wajahnya berantakan dan ekspresinya yang kacau. Sakit dan nikmat yang bersatu, apa yang bisa di pikirkan seseorang dalam sensai itu? Keringatnya sangat deras, dan wajahnya benar-benar menggairahkan. "Kau sexy sekali Kagamichi-" bisik Kise membuatnya semakin tak berdaya. Ketika tatapannya bertemu pandang dalam jarak sedekat itu. Merasakan rangsang luar biasa dari kemaluan dan duburnya. Perih, sakit bercampur gairah yang meletup panas di seluruh tubuhnya. Aomine mambuka kaki Kagami lebih lebar lagi agar ia bisa memasukannya lebih dalam. Kepalanya seakan mendidih dan perutnya seperti terbakar panas dan ia harus mengeluarkannya.

"Ahh- terlalu dalam, akhh Aomine.. Hnnnngg.." "Hei! Kau juga harus bergerak untuk Kise!" Aomine memberi tamparan panas pada bongkahan kenyal yang menghantam pinggangnnya. Tempo lambat masih menahan sakit di bagian belakangnya, Kagami tidak cukup ahli soal ini. Ia pikir ia hanya akan meniduri Kise seperti biasanya, tapi sensasi yang memenuhi dirinya saat ini."Ahh luar biasa" "Ahh, shit! Kau sempit sekali!" Kagami mulai mempercepat pinggulnya yang bersentuhan dengan tubuh Kise.

"Ahhnnn, Kagamichi! -" Kise meraih tengkuk Kagami menyentuh rabut merah gelap itu dengan wajah payah terus berusaha mencapai itu klimaksnya. "Hoi, hoi! Aku akan lebih cepat sekarang. Jadi kalian tahan sebentar ya. Jangan keluar lebih dulu!!" Aomine melesakan dirinya jauh lebih dalam, membuat Kagami kaget sedikit terpekik. Seakan di penuhi Aomine, dirinya yang mendidih dalam panas birahinya. Gerakan cepat bertempo acak tak karuan, keringat yang jatuh menetesi spray membuat pola bulat tak rata. Mengaliri wajah dan dada, gerakannya kian memburu. Kise dan Kagami menahan diri, erangan demi erangan terdengar bersahutan. Aomine yang paling kuat soal ini tak memberi ampun pada dua pria di hadapannya. Melihat keduanya melengguh hebat sesekali menahan sesuatu yang ingin meledak dari dalam diri mereka, sangatlah menggairahkan.

"Ah, ahh ahh ahhhh Aomi- Ao, Aominechi,, Lagi-" Kise menggapai-gapai jemari Aomine yang meremas gemas pada bokong Kagami. "Lebih cepat, hnggg lagii......" Kise bergumam membiarkan dirinya melebur dalam hasratnya malam ini. Aomine semakin cepat dan tak terhentikan. Kagami mengimbangi gerakannya, cepat dan lebih cepat. Decit bed sesekali terdengar dari kaki-kakinya, mereka telonjak sesekali tak sama dengan pola berantakan. Udara dingin ruanga be _AC_ tak bisa mendinginkan tubuh yang sedang membara dalam gairah itu.

"Aku akan-"

"Keluar-" dalam limabelas menit tempo cepatnya yang mengantam bagian terdalam Kagami, Aomine. mulai merasakan gelora menuju klimaksnya. Kagami terus bergerak, ia bisa merasakan denyutan hebat batang kemaluan Aomine dalam dirinya. Besar, hangat memanjang di dalam dirinya.

"Arghh, ahh.. Aku keluar-" Kise menggelinjang Hebat, ketika ia merasakan Kagami yang bahkan menelan desahannya sendiri meluncurkan cairan hangatnya dalam dirinya. Meleleh keluar saat Kagami lebih menekankan dirinya, Aomine menarik Kagami lebih keras. Ia hampir gagal dalam Klimaksnya, membuat Kagami lebih melekat dengannya. Memisahkannya dari Kise, masih dengan staminanya yang belum habis. Gerakan pinggul dan seluruh tubuhnya berlonjak mengejang. Melesakan dalam, dan cepat, lagi dan lagi. Kise begitu bersemu, ia mendekati Kagami yang mengerjap menahan lesakan Aomine yang menguasai birahinya. Mereka sangat menikmatinya, ekspresi wajah Kagami saat di bawah Aomine.

"So Cute! Kagamichi-" Kise mengecup bibir Kagami yang bergetar menahan desahannya. Urat-urat Aomine mulai nampak di dahinya, kian cepat dengan tempo semakin acak. Menjangkau lebih dalam, lagi dan lagi. Pinggul Kagami ada di dalam kendali dua genggaman tangannya.

"Ahh, Sial! Aku keluar.. Ahhhh- kau sangat luar biasa!" Gerakannya yang sangat cepat itu tak bisa terhenti, bahkan ketika ia tau denyutan di batang kemaluannya mencapai titik puncaknya. Cairan hangat kental itu meleleh keluar bersama kemaluannya yang di tarik perlahan.

"Panas- perutku penuh dengan dirimu-" gumam Kagami merasakan cairan itu memenuhi dirinya "Unghh, , Aomine ahh-" Kagami merasa seisi peutnya sudah dipenuhi cairan itu. Keringatnya mengucur hebat. Lelah di kedua lengannya terasa luar biasa sekarang. Kemana saja sakit yang harusnya ia sadar sejak awal, kini baru menyapanya. "Kau terlalu bersemangat hari ini, lihat Kagamichi jadi kecapean." Kise memberi ruang untuk Kagami berbaring di bednya sendiri.

"Itu karena kau sangat ketat disini! Aku jadi sangat bergairah!" Aomine menggodanya lagi, meremas bokong itu dengan sangat kuat dan sedikit gemas.

"Jangan sentuh itu! Aku ah, itu rasanya aneh sekali!" Kagami nampak kelelahan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar belum terbiasa dengan ini semua. Kise hanya tersenyum melihat Kagami yang puas lebih dari bercinta dengan mereka dibanding sebelumnya.

"Kagamichi, kau manis sekali!" Kise memeluk Kagami yang terpejam dan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Lalu menoleh, mengecup bibir Aomine yang ada di belakangnya dengan hangat. Besok adalah hari minggu jadi mereka bisa lebih santai karena masing-masing dari mereka tidak akan ada jadwal latihan.

**.**

**..**

**...**

"Apa kau ada rencana untuk besok? Kagamichi?" kise begitu polos berusaha membuat Kagami tak lekas tertidur.

"Aku ingin tidur sepanjang hari-" jawab Kagami sedikit bergumam, ia sangat kelelahan. Matanya sudah terpejam, kepalanya kini mulai terasa sedikit pusing.

"Ugh, kau bagaimana Aominechi apa yang kau rencanakan besok?"

"Aku? Aku ingin tidur, lalu sex, tidur lagi, makan, sex dengan kalian lagi lalu-"

"Ughh! Aominechii, apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu itu-" Kise yang sebenarnya tadi sudah mabuk tiba-tiba bangun dan mendapatkan kesadarannya lagi.

"Ah? Aku hanya memikirkanmu, Kise! Telanjang, berbikini, atau dengan seifuku! Tergantung." Aomine menggodanya pria berkulit gelap dengan tatapan tegas itu selalu menggodanya seperti ini. Kise hanya nampak masam dengan jawaban dua orang pria ini.

"Dasar mesum!" kisuh Kise cemberut dengan manisnya.

"Aku mesum, tapi kau ingin agar aku lebih mesum saat di ranjang seperti tadi kan?" Aomine kembali menggodanya membuat wajah manks Kise bersemu merah muda.

"Hoi, aku lelah sekali ayolah lekas tidur! Oyasumi!" Kagami dengan cepat mengecup bibir Aomine dan Kise bergantian lalu bersembunyi di balik blanket tebalnya. Jadi udara dingin baru menyerangnya, kulitnya terasa membeku karena kedinginan. Kise dan Aomine hanya tersenyum tipis dan turut terlelap dalam musim dingin di akhir pekan mereka.

"Selamat malam Aominechi-" Kise mencium bibir Aomine dengan hati-hati.

"Jangan buat aku ingin memainkan ronde kedua Kise!" Aomine menggigit bibir bawah Kise yang merekah menggoda, malam semakin larut dengan selimut udara dingin yang tak terlihat. Akhir pekan yang selalu berakhir seperti ini. Anak laki-laki memang seharusnya berbahaya seperti itu kan? Berlalu saat butir putih dingin mulai menghiasi jalanan jatuh entah dari lapisan langit mana. Dingin dan begitu halus, musim dingin yang datang. Malam akhir pekan yang selalu terasa lebih panjang.

* * *

-Salam fuwa-fuwa fujoshit!-

Im Not Gomen ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ

**ZzenSan ღ**


End file.
